Vida Akatsuki
by cLaU UcHiHa
Summary: aver diganme... ¿que pasaria si todo akatsuki vive en un depa todo chafa? ¿y que pasaria si Zetsu viera un catalogo plantas? ¿y que pasaria si Itachi se volviera ama de casa? ¿o de depa? Solo entren y vean!
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila y Uchiha Itachi acaba de volver con el mandado a la casa (sasu: cual casa? Pinche depa todo viejo) ehm.. como decia Itachi volvia saco sus llaves con un llaverito de Linkin park - al entrar se encontro con un cuerpo tirado al patearlo y darle la vuelta pudo ver a Deidara con moscas rodeándolo y una botella de Sake la cual traia en la mano-ahhh!!!! La luz!!! La luz!!!- se tapaba los ojos con la mano -Itachi!!! Cierra la puerta!!-Itachi como buen perrito cerro la puerta (Ita: hey!!!/ sasu: nn / Ita: tu escribias eh? Estupido hermanito menor!!!!- lo persigue -/ sasu: ayuda!! OoO/ cLaU: contrólense u.u) y levanto a Deidara -¿qué te paso? Volviste a perder en el casino verdad?- Itachi cierra los ojos y da un suspiro -Noooo!!!! Bueno si... pero no es por eso Itachi... - lo toma del cuello- ella me dejoooo!!!!!!! TTTTTT haaaaaaaa - se pone a llorar estilo telenovela - ESTELA!!! ESTELA!!!!--no se llamaba Sania?- itachi estaba confundido ¿pues cuantas novias tenia? -O.O mmm... NO ME ACUERDO!!!!!! HAAAAAAAA ESTELA!!!!! PORQUE???!!!- le da un tragote a su botella-porque te pusiste a cantar cielito lindo ebrio y sin arte- la voz del marionetista de la arena se hizo presente mientras se encontraba en ropa interior sacando jugo de naranja del refrigerador -Sasori-danna!!! Usted tambien!!! Porque!!!!- Itachi lo suelta y le cae una gotita mientras mete su mandado a la alacena -HAYAYAYAYAIIIIII CANTA Y NO LLOREEEEEEES!!!!!!! PORQUE CANTAAAAAAANDOOOOO!!!!! SE ALEGRAAAAAAAAN!!!!! CIELITO LINDOOOO!!!! LOS CORAZONES- un tomatazo le cae en la cara de parte de Kisame-No sabes cantar en lo absoluto Deidara y te dije que esa perra te dejaria - cuando de repente ve como Sasori se esta comiento un filete de pescado -AAAHHHH!!! QUE CO—O HACES!!!!??? SASORI!!! ABOMINACI"N!!!!- Kisame se desmaya -...-suspiro de parte del maestro del sharingan -Sasori cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso enfrente de Kisame? Hay olvidalo- la ama de casa siguio su camino hacia las habitaciones de los demas (sasu: nn/ Ita: Suelta ese teclado!!! Maldito enano!!! -vuelve a perseguirlo - sasu: HAAAA/ cLaU: u.uU que vergüenza) entonces toco la puerta del baño al ver que la voz de Zetzu dijo Ocupado se imagino lo que pasaba-Zetzu deja de estar viendo el catalogo de "plantas para tu jardín" mientras te masturbas que deje la ropa interior de Tobi ahí adentro y supongo que ya se seco- -Itachi bastardo!!! Callate yo solo hago mis necesidades- respondia mintiendo mientras estaba sentado en el excusado limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y escondiendo el catalogo mientras Itachi sacaba la ropita de Tobi-...-un nuevo suspiro por el Uchiha mayor y ahora se dirijia a el cuarto de Tobi aver si no estaba haciendo algo malo pero penso -"no... Tobi es good boy" al entrar al cuarto vio a Tobi viendo Barney como de costumbre y cantando sus canciones-si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo...- cantaba el de la mascara extraña tambalendose de un lado a otro mientras Itachi le dejaba su ropa en una mesita -por cierto Itachi-san... Elmo todavía sabe que hiciste el verano pasado- le dice con voz macabra a Itachi-e... si Tobi...- se sale del cuarto algo nervioso -fui! Otro poquito y me lo recuerda mejor veo que estan haciendo Hidan y Kakuzu se dirijia a l cuero de Hidan -angel de mi guarda dulce compañía- este resaba como de costumbre -que quieres???!!!!- le lanza una navaja la cual le corta la mejilla -haaa!!! Hidan!!! No hagas eso!! Venia a recoger tu cuarto!! Pero por hacerme eso me largo!!- Itachi da un portazo -mejor veo que hace Kakuzu -nite molestes en ir a su cuarto Itachi-san- le dice Kisame señalando la ventana donde se veia Kakuzu huyendo de una viejecita pues se habia robado su bolso lleno de dinero y para su mala suerte esa viejecita era Chiyo-basama de lo cual Sasori se dio cuenta-abuelita ahorita voooy!!!- Sasori se vistio rapido y fue atrás de Kakuzu y Itachi solo hizo cara de... "y esto es todos los dias"CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Nos Vamos de Vacaciones pero solo Kakuzu y yo !!!!!

Cap 2 Nos vamos de Vacaciones!! Pero solo Kakuzu yo!!! Despues de que Itachi Hiciera cara de "esto es todos los dias" con ,claro, su babero puesto (Ita: te lo pedire por favor suelta ese teclado Sasuke/ Sasu: pero yo no lo tengo o.o / cLaU: no el no lo tiene lo tengo yo W) Hidan salio de la habitación -por cierto Itachi debi decirte que me gane un sorteo y nos vamos de vacaciones!!- despues de que Hidan dijera eso todos los habitantes del Depa gritaron como locos YUJU!!! Hasta que Hidan puso una expresion de "creo que no me entendieron" -pero solo Kakuzu y yo!!- este sale del Depa con una maleta en la mano y con Kakuzu en la otraPUM! (portazootote) (cLaU: me cae que estos efectos de sonido estan de lujo / Sasu: ¬¬U)-mmm- Itachi se queda pensativo -Oigan para que se queria llevar a Kakuzu? O.o- -pues quien sabe... amenos de que... hubiera algo mas entre ellos ¬W¬- dice Sasori a Itachi-no lo creo- Dice Kisame -¿por qué?- preguntan todos al unísono -no es obvio? Esto no es un Yaoi!!- les dice con cara de "vaya que son imbeciles"-cierto buen punto!!- eso lo dice Zetzu con su catalogo de plantas en la mano -bien!!! escúchenme buenos para nada!!!!!- Deidara se sube en uno de los sillones y sigue gritando -nosotros tambien nos iremos de vacaciones!!!-SIIIII- gritan todos-nos iremos ala playa!!!!- sigue diciéndoles el rubio-SIIIIII--nos lo pasaremos mejor que los idiotas de Hidan y Kakuzu!!!- SIIIIII--y todo lo va a pagar Itachi!!!! nn- -SIIIIII- esta vez itachi se caya -estan enfermos si piensan que yo lo voy a pagar- dice el Uchiha mayor cruzando los brazos pero al ver que todos guardan silencio siente el peligro y voltea para encontrarlos a todos tronandose los dedos con aura de muerte -O.OU nn-no es porque no quiera sino que ya no tengo dinero desde hace ya tiempo y.y- -revisen su cuarto!!!!- Sasori da el grito y todos revisan la habitación del moreno -vaya es cierto... no tiene... nada- Sasori sale deshecho (es que Kisame entro con un hacha y no se fijo lo que destrozaba jeje U) -oye itachi-san... entonces como les pagaste a las tipas del otro dia?- pregunta Kisame -AHHH!!! Mis ahorros!! Donde estan!!?- grita Tobi -era para poder ir al show de Barney T-T- -...- Itachi se caya y de repente se le prende el foco - YA SE!!! Podemos buscar un trabajo ganaremos dinero y nos largamostodos se fueron y bla, bla, bla -O-Al llegar a uno de esos lugares donde le dan trabajo a los inútiles (los que ven Drake y Josh me entenderan ) y el señor que veia para que servian era nadamas y nada menos que hatake Kakashi (cLaU/ sasu: ¬¬U)-bien que pasen!!!- la primera victima fue Deidara -Aver Guerito y tu que haces?- -mmm esto!!!- Le saca una de sus arañitas de papel-oh!! - se la arrebata -pero no sirve ¬¬- se la avienta -quieres ver que si?- pone la posición de manos -Katsu!!!- le explota en la cara -bien... te mandare a... a... al metro!!! Chanse y ahí te las compran mira que son utiles - se levanta y lo saca de su oficina bueno de su caja porque estaban adentro de una caja XD -El que sigue!!!!- el siguiente que entro era Itachi -mmm AH!!!! Hatake Kakashi!!!- pone cara de "vi un fantasma!!" XD-vaya, Uchiha Itachi- le sonrie -cuanto tiempo la ultima vez que te vi tratabas de matar a Naruto vdd? a que padre!! Yo no eh podido T-T bueno... y tu que haces??- -ja! Mangekyo Sharingan!!!- comienza su illusion de tortura el esta tirado y amarrado x cuerdas -Noooo!!! Con la espada otra vez noooo!!!! Piedad!!!- Al Hatake le lloraba su ojito y repentinamente termina su ilusion-bien te mandare ala poli ahí tu serviras en los interrogatorios- lo saca de una patada y le da un vale (pronto sabran para que ) -el que sigue!!!- entra Tobi -hola niño y tu... ¿qué haces?--Tobi es good boy- le dice dándole vuelta a su cabeza como en el exorcista XD- Tobi es good boy-ok!! Te vas como ayudante del dinosaurio morado el joto... El barney!!!-lo saca de la caja- El que sigue!!!- entra Sasori -ah!! A la mierda que me van a tocar puros tipos con capa de nubecitas??--#¬¬- Sasori-y tu que?--ehm... se usar marionetas- le dice con su tipica voz-oh vaya... sigue al rarito (Tobi) -Siguiente!!!- entra Kisame -No me digas!!! Sabes pescar!!! Perfecto!! Tengo un trabajo- Saca una foto de los pescadores con redes llenas de pescados--O.O- -AHHHH!!!!!! ABOMINACION!!!!!- se desmaya-o- En ese momento Entra Itachi y lo jala fuera-no debiste hacer eso -.-U- Sale y ahora todos con un trabajo.


End file.
